A little Something
by Satatchi
Summary: Roxas is an ordinary teenage boy with a major redhead problem, will he push him away? Or will a little something blossom?  Rating may change in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

"You're fine Roxas, now stop whining and go get dressed."

The blonde sighed as his mom pushed him up the stairs. Grumbling, he shut his door loudly and proceeded to get dressed. As he walked by the mirror, Roxas couldn't help but stare as he saw his reflection. He looked like a zombie crossed with a Vampire with his disheveled hair and pale skin. The only color on his face was his pale pink lips and sapphire blue eyes. Shaking his head, Roxas sat at the edge of his bed, stuffing his textbooks into his bag and grumbling about how high school sucked. As he finished packing all the books and pointless things he needed for the day the blonde heard a annoying buzzing sound coming from his mahogany nightstand announcing the call of one of his best friends, Hayner.

"Hey! Roxy!" Hayner's upbeat voice drawled from the receiver.

"You know I hate being called that, Hayner," Roxas stated with an annoyed huff, "It's too girly!"

"But it's such a cute name, Roxy. Anyway did you finish the summer homework for Mr. Peterson's class?"

"Yeah . . . It's not something I would have liked to spend time on though. I mean C'mon! Spending 2 weeks reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet? I have better things to do!"

Hayner laughed loudly, making Roxas cringe away from the phone.

"That, my friend, is what Olette is for."

Roxas just shook his head, playing with the torn corner of his History book. Hayner had a bad habit of procrastinating and, at the very last minute, either rushing to get it done in time or piling the load onto some

one else.

Roxas sighed as he waited on the sidewalk for his bus, which seemed to always be late. Beside him was his twin brother, Sora, who was hopping from one foot to the other in anticipation.

"calm down won't you?" Roxas huffed," it's just high school. Nothing special."

"But it's my first year in it! All I've heard is what you've told me! I finally get to live it!"

_I'll be surprised if he even makes it through his first day_, Roxas thought as a flash of yellow appeared in the corner of his eye.

The bus, which was 10 minutes late, finally pulled onto the street and stopped in front of them with an annoying screech. The doors hissed open to allow entry and the two brothers got on quickly.

XXX

Axel smirked as Demyx tripped over his own feet, causing the mulleted teenager to tumble into a cement block that served as a hang out space for the red head and his friends.

Marluxia was sitting propped up against a wall reading a fashion magazine, his girlfriend, Larxene, sitting in his lap texting away and loudly smacking her gum. Riku, a silver haired boy, quietly read in another corner, only moving to flip the page every now and then. The last member was a solemn, blue-violet haired teen by the name of Zexion, who was sitting much like Riku, but instead of a book he had his eyes closed listening to music as he rest his head against the wall.

Axel sighed as he watched Demyx scurry off, embarrassed that anybody had to see him trip like that. It was turning out to be a boring day indeed.

"why did I even bother coming to school?" The pyro groaned, stretching his neck, only satisfied when he heard the sharp pop of bones cracking and shifting.

Marluxia looked up from an article and smirked.

"I don't know, maybe because you'd fail if you didn't?"

The red head glared at his friend.

"Shut up, smart ass! I wasn't asking you!"

The pink haired man shrugged and went back to reading, shifting to allow the vibrant blonde some more room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **FINALLY! I have a new chapter. And several more to come. I have all the way through chapter five done and ready to upload once I email them to myself (I do most of my typing on my Itouch) so look forward to those :D

* * *

Axel glared at the summer heat, wishing it would go die in a dark hole on some foreign world. Sighing when he heard the first bell, he lazily got up, grabbed his bag, and sauntered inside.

"Axel! Hey!"

Axel turned to see a familiar bluenette run after him, gasping to catch his breath once he caught up with the redhead.

"Man, Saïx. You're really out of shape."

"Shut up, Jerk wad! It's your fault for having such fucking long legs!"

Axel just snickered, slamming a locker closed making some one squeak. Looking down, confident green eyes met scared sapphire ones.

"whoa sorry," Axel grinned down at the little blonde male beside his locker. "didn't see you there, kid."

Roxas cleared his throat standing to his full height of 5 feet and 3 inches. "Well look a little closer will you?" He reopened the locker and grabbed his books before slamming it closed again.

Axel gave a lazy smirk and leaned against the locker ignoring Saix's impatient sigh. "Sorry. So what's your name anyhow?" Emerald eyes swept over the smaller male.

After hesitating a moment, the blonde responded.

"Roxas, Roxas Everdeen."

XXX

Roxas was very surprised, once his locker was slammed shut by a certain redheaded jerk. The smaller blond had jumped at the loud noise of the slammed locker, but quickly regained confidence and he looked up into his antagonist's eyes.

"Axel, C'mon you retard! We'll be late!"

"so, go ahead and go, Saïx, I've been late before. It's no big deal."

The bluenette sighed and adjusted his textbooks. The last bell sent him scurrying off to class, leaving the red head and blonde alone, staring at each other.

Roxas gulped, watching this, this beautiful man smirking down at him, balancing his forearm against the painted steel door of the locker next to his, leaning down so their faces were inches apart. Axel noticed the blonde freeze and laughed.

"I ain't going to hurt you, kiddo."

Sapphire orbs looked up, glancing nervously at the rebels lips. They were pulled back in a smile, revealing sharp canines. Roxas took a few steps backwards, blushing furiously. He shouldn't be thinking about all those things he wanted and could do to those lips.

Axel raised an eyebrow and moved closer, his lips practically brushing against the younger boys cheek. He thought it was just too cute, the way the little blondie blushed profoundly, sputtering utter nonsense.

"Awww, C'mon Roxy! Let's have some fun!"

"I . . . I . . . Um . . . I have class."

Roxas hesitated again, then shook his head. Axel pouted, sticking his bottom lip as far as it would go and widened his eyes, giving the smaller blond a puppy dog look.

"So? That doesn't mean that we can't."

The blond was looking all over the place; trying not to look at the redhead in front of him. "Class is more important... We can't just skip it."

"True..." The redhead said with an annoyed tone that said, "Yea, whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

Axel sighed and slumped down in his chair, looking over the top of the desk, uninterested. It has been only 15 minutes since he had talked to Roxas, but now all he could think about was the blonde.

He growled and Saïx tossed him an irritated glance. "What now?"

Axel pouted at him. "It's nothing."

Saïx scowled at him as he snapped him binder closed, "What are you, a woman? I'm not going to badger so you'll tell me what's wrong."

Axel glared at him, "Fine. Do you know of a Roxas Everdeen? The blond by my locker?"

Saïx arched an eyebrow at him. "Why do you want to you know?"

"I just do," Axel replied sharply, and fought back the blush creeping up his neck "Well, do ya?"

Saïx pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes, "He might be the new Treasurer. I know we had a transfer student apply for the position." He shrugged, "I can't be certain, though."

"Mr. Saïx! Mr. Axel!" the tall blond male at the front of the classroom slapped his hand down on their table, his eyebrow twitching with annoyance. "Do you mind if I have a say in my own classroom?"

Axel glared at him, "Like I give a shit what you do in your classroom."

The older male scowled darkly, his voice low with anger as he leaned into Axel's face. "I suggest you fix that attitude of yours, before I fix it for you."

Axel blinked as the male turned on his heel and calmly resumed where he left off writing on the board. Saïx smirked smugly beside him and Axel slumped down in his seat, pouting. The new year had barely started and he had already made a new enemy out of a new teacher. Wonderful, just wonderful.

~X~

"You must be Roxas."

Roxas turned to see a tall, exotic beauty walking towards him. Her butterscotch skin glowed in the early afternoon light, her legs lean and long in her denim miniskirt and flirty 3-inch strappy high heels. She had silver hair in a asymmetric chin-length bob and hooded amber-orange eyes. Little gold hearts dangled from her ears.

He swallowed as he stared at the girl-no, young woman, coming towards him. "Uh, yeah that's me. Can I help you?"

She held out her hand and he noticed her nails, which were perfectly square and painted a naughty navy color that mimicked the color on her toes. "Nice to meetcha. I'm Xhara of the Student Council. You're the Treasurer so you and me will be working closely."

Roxas nodded dumbly, awestruck that he got to work so closely with such a hot babe. An auto-tuned male voice began rapping intensely about spending money on champagne and women all over him and Xhara dipped her hand in the deep V-neck of her navy-blue top, pouting her full lips.

Roxas stared at her chest, shocked by the fact that she so blatantly flashed the most amount of cleavage he had ever seen in his young life.

"Yeah, I found him, Xemy... No, he was just wandering around... Well, it ain't my fucking fault! Je-sus, get over yourself! Just cuz you're the pres don't mean you get to boss me around! ...I don't give a damn if it's your job!" She hung up with a scowl, mumbling profanities under her breath before saying to Roxas, "Just follow me."

He nodded obediently and practically skipped in the wake if her fast strides. He hoped there were girls just as beautiful as Xhara in Student Council. He had barely been here more than a day and he could tell that the girls here were a lot better than the ones at his old school. For one, they were much hotter, especially by Xhara's standards.

She led him up a pair of stairs and down several hallways, all with students going the opposite way than they were. Every few feet, somebody called out to Xhara, and she replied with a bright smile a flirty response. It was mostly men who called out to her and Roxas arched an eyebrow at the few females who did call out to her were as gorgeous as she.

"Here we are," she announced, stopping in front of the door at the end of a hallway. A sign announced in gold plated letters "Student Council Meeting Room" across the top and there was bright red velvet curtain covering the window. He blinked as she flung the door wide open, saying loudly over the clamor of chairs and tables being moved around, "I brought him, Xemy! And he's way cuter than I thought he would be!"

A tall, silver-haired male whipped around to glare at Xhara. Roxas was shocked by the resemblance and reasoned that "Xemy" was either Xhara's twin or older brother.

Amber-orange eyes rolled to the ceiling a little more dramatically than Roxas was expecting, the male's tone very sarcastic. "Well, I'm glad you think so, Xhara. But could you now be of some actual help and move some tables."

She huffed, lifting her nose to the air. "You would make a lady do labor, Xemnas?"

"You are NO lady, Xhara." Xemnas said as he finished shifting a table. He dusted his hands off and studied the formation, which was of a U-shape so that somebody could stand in the middle and take to the entire group. A wooden podium draped in red velvet stood at the front before a Smartboard.

Xhara had left Roxas' side to drape herself around a steely-haired male with bright aqua eyes and typing away on a thin, glossy laptop. Though his cheeks were a rosy shade, the male conveyed no feelings of embarrassment despite Xhara's impressive chest pressed to the back of his neck

Xhara smiled at Xemnas. "Looks great! Wait till Squall sees."

"See what, Xhara," an exasperated male voice said behind Roxas and he whipped around to face a tall brunette man. The brunette ran a hand through his spiky hair, his fingers going to trace a dark scar slashing diagonally across his face. His eyes studied the room with mild interest before they landed on Xemnas. "Looks good." He held up a Manila folder as he walked over to the podium. "Now, let's begin. To your seats everyone-"

"Sorry I'm late!"

Roxas looked to the newest male who had barged through the door. He had bright silver hair, turquoise eyes and a very feminine face. But his brash attitude and the swagger he adopted as he joined Xhara at a table told of a very cocky and arrogant personality. Roxas took a seat next to a serious looking blue-haired male who was more interested in his smartphone than he was anything else.

Squall glared accusingly at the younger silver-haired male. "Thank you for finally joining us, Riku. And pray tell where were you this whole time while we were setting up the room?"

He rolled his eyes, setting his black backpack on the ground beside him, "I was talking to Ms. Havick about my grade on some essay."

"Oh?" Xhara smirked at him. "What d'ya get?"

He scowled darkly. "She marked me down 20 fucking points for not having a bibliography. 20 points!"

Saïx lifted his head, "She marked me down 15 for not having a proper conclusion. She told me it was sketchy."

Squall sighed loudly. "Okay guys, if we could please focus back on what's going on up here, please and thank you."

Xemnas stood from his seat and everyone looked to him. "We have a few new members joining us this semester. I'd like for them to introduce themselves."

Roxas blinked at the small girl who stood from her seat beside Xemnas. Big brown eyes blinked owlishly from behind overgrown red bangs and she twirled a strand of chocolaty brown hair with bright red tips. She was adorable in a ditzy, fluffy bunny way. It brought a sense of calm warmness to the room and Roxas felt himself relax as she smiled sweetly.

"I'm Xelna, representative for the freshman class." She bobbed her head in a courteous manner. "Please take care of me."

"Hello, Xelna," everyone said and the girl's round cheeks turned pink with happiness as she took her seat again.

A dirty blond male with an updated version of a mullet that didn't look as bad as it sounded popped up from his chair beside the steely-haired male and Xhara. "Sup guys! I'm Demyx, new tech support."

"Hello Demyx."

Xhara motioned for him to stand and Roxas cleared his throat as he got to his feet. "Hey, I'm Roxas. I just moved here from Phoenix and I'm Treasurer."

"Hello Roxas," everyone said instantly and he sank back into his seat, feeling a little bit better than he had before.

"Okay," Squall said, "Onto the important stuff." He flipped the Manila folder open and cleared his throat. "Holiday Ball is coming up, it's all you, Xhara." He nodded at the girl who popped up from her seat and took the podium.

"So," she chirped, tapping expertly on the Smartboard and picking up a blue marker. "You know what I'm going to ask."

Squall plopped down in the empty seat beside Roxas and balanced on the back legs of the chair. "No Xhara, you can't rent Katy Perry to sing at the ball."

She pouted, saying in a whine, "But whyyyy?"

"BECAUSE!" everyone else shouted and Roxas swallowed his laughter as Xhara let out a whole string of obscenities. He could tell this was going to be better than his other school. Much better.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_ OH MY JEEZ! I'm alive! Sorry I've been neglecting you guys! I've just been busy with so many other things! But I'm here now, so no need to worry ;D. I got my Itouch, which I write most of the chapters to the stories on, taken away at school! D: don't think bad of me! It was just sitting there, innocently. Then *Snatch* up it went right into the hand of my teacher :C I know many of you are probably thinking "You totally deserved that" But the problem is that it hadn't been a problem before! I left it on the desk plenty of times and she looked at it. Apparently today was the day to pick on students, so yeah. The message I'm trying to get across (other than don't leave your Ipod where teachers can see it) is that I wont be updating soon. I need to email the new chapter to myself before anything can happen... so yeah! Until then Enjoy this next installment of _"A Little Something"_. There are more OC's introduced into the story! Beware!_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not, in any way shape or form, own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

"Uh boss? We have a little problem with the lab . . ."

Rufus ShinRa sighed and placed his glasses down on the mahogany desktop. "What now, Reno? What could you have possibly done now?"

The red head rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He turned to gather his wits and ran straight into the toned chest of his best friend, Rude.

"He blew the lab up... Again."

Nadine breezed in, laughing brightly at Reno's scowl. "I give him an A+ for fireworks! They were very grand."

Reno's scowl lifted into a smug smirk and gave the Chemistry teacher a high five. A cough sounded from the front of the room, drawing every one's attention to a very irritated blond.

"Reno, just go."

"But . . ."

"BEFORE I throw something at you."

Reno gave a defeated sigh. "Yes sir."

"X"

The front door slamming made Axel look up from something playing on Cartoon Network. His older brother stomped up the stairs, pulling out the tie to his ponytail and combing the locks of hair.

Axel smirked. "Damn, bro. You look terrible. Wanna tell me what happened?"

Reno growled in annoyance and quite literally fell onto the couch beside the sarcastic teen. "Don't worry about the lab tomorrow, it's been taken care of."

"In other words you blew the whole classroom to oblivion?"

Reno snorted as he pulled a cigarette out of the chest pocket of his dress shirt. "I wouldn't go that far."

Before he could light it, a hand came from behind him and snatched the cigarette out of his mouth. The older redhead craned his neck back to look up into the annoyed eyes of his younger sister.

Xelna had a dark scowl on her face, the cigarette dangling from her fingers.

"What did I tell you about smoking in the house? It stinks everything up!" She placed a hand on her hip. "And what's this I hear about you blowing up the chemistry lab again? You'll lose your job again! Do you want that? Am I gonna have to go talk to the principal AGAIN?"

Reno pouted as he propped his elbow on the couch arm and rested his chin in his hand. "No, Xelna, that won't be necessary."

She scowled, waving a finger under his nose. "I swear! Must I do everything for you and Axel? Sometimes you two piss me off!" She ignored their astonished looks at her using profanity and turned on the heel of her indoor slippers. "Tomorrow, Reno, you are to issue a FORMAL apology to Mr. ShinRa. I doubt we have the money to pay for the damages you've caused." With her nose lifted high in the air, the girl marched back to the kitchen.

Axel looked to the guilty-looking male with a raised eyebrow and said blandly, "Ooh, got in trouble with Xelna, again. You might not get supper tonight, big bro." He snickered as Reno shot him a dirty look.

"Reno! Axel!" Xelna called from their tiny kitchen. "Dinner is ready, if you'd like to eat, I suggest you get in here."

When they were all gathered around the square dining table, Xelna turned her eyes on Axel and said smoothly, "I'd like to know what you did to Roxas today, Axel." She narrowed her eyes as he opened his mouth to protest. "I don't care whose fault it was, just tell me what happened."

He grumbled under his breath before sighing. "Okay, so I accidentally slammed his locker close, and then I," he mumbled the rest under his breath, his cheeks turning a rosy shade.

Xelna sighed softly. "I think made him more than a little uncomfortable, Axel. You practically kissed him! That's an evasion of his personal space!"

Emerald eyes rolled to the ceiling as he snorted but his cheeks were still pink. "It's not like he didn't want it."

Reno burst into laughter by quickly reigned it in as Xelna shot him a disapproving look. "What you need is more tact, Axel buddy."

"Tact is for those not smart enough to use sarcasm," Axel replied.

Xelna slapped the table. "Enough you guys! I request that you apologize to Roxas, and no buts!"

Axel picked at his food as he pouted. "Fine. Whatever you say."

She nodded sharply, standing from her seat and picking her empty plate up. "Good, now," she eyed their empty plates appreciatively, "who's ready for seconds."


End file.
